I'm not mad, I swear!
by Brooklyn's Angel
Summary: Harry hasn't spoken since since his parents died in a car crash 9 months ago, Hermione takes drastic measures to try and stop being a book worm. The two end up in the same Mental hospital, will they be able to save each other before its too late ? Non-magic.
1. Welcome to Madness

**A/N Hi *waves* Hope you enjoy, please review and remember to be honest! Now to the serious stuff i will not be updating daily. I will however update every Saturday and Sunday unless there are some extreme circumstances. Like i have died or something...**

**Also this is going to be roughly 15 chapters give or take a few. So far 10 of these have been written not including the ones already posted...**

**Okay that's it...BYE!**

**Also:**

Blah - Normal

**_Blah - Writing_**

**_(ahh so sorry Guys but i just realised that my plot was really confusing to even me so i changed it. This is my last change to the first two chapters though!)_**

* * *

Petunia Dursley was worried. She had always swore not to do this. But she knew something had to be done. She supposed that if she was honest she had always known since that day 9 months ago.

Reaching forward she placed a hand on the white holding room in front of her but she did not push the door, instead she thought back to what had led to this moment.

She had knew the child from birth and a happier boy you could find no where. Lily and James doted on him. The perfect little family. Then a week before Harry's 15 birthday, a drunk driver ripped the family apart.

Tom Riddle, the drunk driver, was killed on impact as were Lily and James. Harry however was knocked unconscious only to later wake up in hospital.

When Petunia had got the call she immediately decided that young Harry would stay with her. But the Harry Potter that turned up on her doorstep was not the boy she knew. This one was dark and cold, hatred filled his eyes yet not a sound escaped his lips.

It had been 9 months since then and Harry had still not spoke a word. Many psychiatrists insisted that he be sent to a hospital. But Petunia refused to do that to a child, so he remained with her.  
Harry glanced up as his Aunt stepped into the room. His blank stare made strangers stare and even now Petunia felt a slight sliver of fear.

"Harry I'm leaving now. But I promise I will come visit as soon as possible. Harry do you understand me."

The black haired boy nodded once before staring back at his hands. Petunia stepped forward and knelt in front of the boy.

"I'm only doing this because I love you. I'm so sorry but you need help and I can't give you it. You will be home in no time I'm sure."

Harry glared at her before reaching for his now ever present notepad and pen.

**_You don't love me. If you did you wouldn't be leaving me here. I do not need help. I am me that is all. Your house is not my home. My home is now inhabited by strangers. My home is Godric's Hollow._**

The red ink glistened on the page eerily similar to blood. Harry would write in no other color.

"Harry of course I love you. Don't ever think otherwise and you do need help. Your happiness is gone and I want you to gain it back. That's all,"her eyes begged him to understand. But no emotion crossed his face.

A piece of paper was shoved her way Harry having began writing before she had finished speaking.

**_I can make my own happiness. I wasn't happy before, I was naive and I paid for it. You just don't want me ruining your little neighborhood._**

"Harry no that's not true,"Petunia's eyes began to water,"I would do anything to keep you with me. I love you like my own son"

**_Leave! Leave now!_**

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. The unusual shade only serving to scare Petunia more.

Petunia left the boy alone closing the door. The sound of a fist hitting the wall followed closely after. Blinking away her remaining tears she began to walk away down the corridor. Guilt filled her heart as she walked away from her nephew. She only hoped Lily would understand.

**5 minutes later**

Harry stared at the woman in front of him then back down at the sheet in his hand.

**Name:** _Harry James Potter_

**Age:** _15_

**Height:** _5'7"_

**Weight:**_127 LBS_

**Diagnosis:** _Muteness and Anger Management problems_

**Notes:**_patient hasn't spoken since the death of both parents 9 months ago. Doctor's say there are no medical problems stopping him from speaking. Anger problems which result in him attacking those and his surroundings._

**Signed:**

He grabbed his pen and was just about to sign when Dr McGonagall reached out and plucked the pen from his hand replacing it with her own.

"Black if you wouldn't mind."

Next thing Harry knew the desk was lying on its side papers tossed in the air and on the floor. Pressing a button on the wall the stern woman leaned into the small speaker.

"Molly if you would please escort Harry to the Dinner Room please."

Harry turned as a plumpish, kind looking, red haired woman opened the door.

"Go Harry, we will discuss this later."

Harry loved the colour white. It was so clean and bright. At his first look everything was white in the Dinner Room. The long tables and matching chairs, the linoleum floor, the long pillars reaching the ceiling. The ceiling however was a mixture of Blues and Pinks, Oranges and Yellows, all mixing into a fancy pattern.

A small table rested in each corner of the room. Harry was led over to the one furthest from the door, tucked in the right uppermost part of the room. Boys sitting one side and girls on the other.

"Now this is your table" Molly said a smile on her face as she gestured at the all ready eating teenagers. Seeing his puzzled luck she frowned. Harry pointed from the table to himself and understanding filled her face.

"Oh yes the tables. You get placed with those most likely to help you."

Harry's face darkened before he pointed once again to himself but this time at another table.

"No dear you can't change. Its part of our process. Now sit down and I'll come get you in an hour to show you to your room." And at that she left.

Harry sat down as the small table, noticing the small name plate engraved on the chair. A lanky red haired boy in front of him leant forward.

"So what are you here for."


	2. Silence in the Libary

"So what are you here for? "Harry couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with this normal looking boy before staring at him.

Laughing nervously the boy continued "I'm Ron Weasley." Seeing Harry raise an enquiring eye brow at his last name, he continued. "That woman is my foster mother. She takes in all the one's with no one else. So do you talk at all?"

Harry shook his head before giving the boy a glare as if asking if he had a problem with that.

"Ahhh so I'm guessing that's your problem. Don't worry everyone's got something. Like I've got a slight temper"

A chubby boy next to him burst out laughing. "Slight temper. Ron mate you destroyed the full cafeteria when they ran out of pudding last week."

Ron shot the other boy a glare,"yeah well at least I'm not a kleptomaniac Neville. You name it this boys stole it. Got caught after trying to steal a sword of all things."

"Hey it was ruby encrusted and I didn't steal it. It just happened to land in my hands when i was leaving a hat shop." At this 2 boys burst into laughter drawing weird looks from those around them.

Harry just stared at them his face emotionless and giving off a bored aura.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked before directing Hermione's attention to the small engraved chair opposite. "Oh by the way I'm Ginny this is Hermione." Hermione frowned at the new boy taking in the dark hair and bright green eyes.

"We were just introducing ourselves, Our little Gin Gin's here for Anger managment." He leant over and ruffled Ginny's hair.

"God Ron I do not have anger issues. Get it right its Histrionic Personality Disorder. Or as the doctors put it. I crave attention." Hermione smiled fondly at the smaller girl before turning to the others. "Well as she said I'm Hermione"

Both Ron and Neville smiled at her before Ginny burst into full story telling mode about something that had happened yesterday complete with gestures and arm movements, leaving Hermione to examine the last occupant of the jet black hair hung in a messy style over his forehead, a small scar just peaking out from under it. As if sensing his stare his head rose and a piercing green glare cut into her own eyes. Everything about the boy gave off a message of don't mess with me. Hermione quickly glanced away as the boys lips began to curl into a sneer causing her to duck quickly, Neville placed a hand on the girls shoulder before shooting her a reassuring grin. Ron also noticing her sadness glanced back at the black haired boy.

"Oh don't mind him, he's new here. His names...well actually I don't know his name." Ron looked over at the boy who was currently watching the conversation going on in front of him. No one noticed Ginny's glare at the other girl.

A notepad suddenly appeared on the table with red words on it. The ebony haired boy gestured for Hermione to take it with an apologetic look on his face.

**_Harry. Nice to meet you Hermione._**

Hermione sent a small smile his way. But Harry just nodded again before taking his pen and paper back and looking out the window.

Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder pulling her attention back to him. "Well Harry I guess doesn't speak at all. Don't take it personally."

"Ha he's probably got better things to do then talk to this hussy." Ginny spat out. Hermione looked at her through sad eyes before the other girl stood and stormed from the room doors slamming behind her.

"Don't mind her," Ron said to Harry. "She gets this way sometimes, she'll probably apologize later." Hermione shot a small smile his way in reassurance that she was okay..

* * *

**Later on that Day**

Hermione had been avoiding her room ever since lunch not convinced she wanted to make up with Ginny again, she smiled as she realised that she had walked straight to the library automatically.

Once inside she headed straight for the Unfortunately she was at a severe height disadvantage and her fingers just managed to skim the spine, she tried again by jumping but only ended up lodging the book further back. Just as she was about to give up, a long arm stretched over head and plucked the book off the shelf easily before holding it out to her.

"T..thanks." She looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes and she smiled as she looked Fred up and down, The teenager was tall and had a mischievous smirk on his face. His hair was just long enough to completely cover his ears and was colored with reds and black streaks.

"Why Little lady it was no problem" His eyes glinted with amusement as he spoke and offered her a slight bow.

Hermione giggled before holding the hem of her purple dress and dropping into a curtsy. "Thank you anyway kind sir."

They both stared at one another before laughing. Still giggling she collapsed on to the floor with him sitting next to her.

"Fred" He offered her a hand, "the names Fred."

Shaking it she responded. "Hermione...but you can call me Mione." She had of course met the other boy plenty of times after having moved in 2 months ago but he always seemed to forget by the next time.

"Nice to meet you ..Mione." He stood up dusted off his jeans before heading out the door shooting her one last smile over his shoulder. "Don't forget, with every great love ...comes a great story."

She sat there book in hands for a few minutes before hearing a chair move in the next aisle.

Walking around the corner the first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes staring at her before he turned back to the sheet in front of him.

Taking this as permission she held her book tighter and pulled the chair opposite him out. The squealing noise made them both flinch as it was dragged along the ground.

"Sorry" she muttered cheeks bright red.

He shrugged and turned away again. Her curiosity was killing her as he kept his arm covering his work. Finally she closed the book and coughed to get his attention.

"What are you doing?"

No response

"What are you doing ?"

She reached out and tapped his arm. Harry jumped before looking at her obviously having been lost in his own world.

He shot her a suspicious look before turning the paper around to her.

Looking down Hermione gasped. It was one of the best drawings she had ever seen. A beautiful woman was laughing and looked as if she was captured in the moment. Every line of the picture was drawn in red and left unshaded, except for her hair which was coloured in a vibrant red and a pair of green eyes that seemed to follow you. Harry's eyes. Where the green pen had come from i couldn't work out.

Now that she glanced between the two more resemblance's jumped out at her. The same nose and thin face. But the rest belonged to someone else.

"Who is she ?"

_**My mother**_

I passed the picture back smiling "she's beautiful." A shadow of a smile flickered over his face before it vanished.

_**She was**_

Was ? Oh. Hermione felt sadness fill her as she looked at the depressed boy.

"So any way Boy-who-lived-to-be- silent why are you here and not with the others." He quirked an eyebrow at the name.

_**Didn't want to. Ron's to ...loud and Neville keeps trying to convince me to talk to plants ...**_

Hermione laughed as she read this causing the ebony haired boy to smile.

"Well that is quite bad. Least you don't have Ginny. That girl will be the death of me I swear. Too girly." Hermione shuddered before smiling at Harry's stifled laughter. It was the first time she had heard a noise from him.

A loud curfew bell rang out causing them both to freeze and search for the sound, upon realizing what it was Hermione smiled at the boy before walking off.

As she reached the door a small piece of paper was pushed into her hand having been folded many times. Looking up she just managed to catch a glimpse of Harry turning the corner up ahead. Unfolding it she saw a small drawing barley bigger then a passport photo. It was a drawing of her. Her long brown hair. Her brown eyes and her three long scratches but all done in a blood red ink.


	3. Meeting the Neighbours

**Oh my giddy god, was out on the Lash last night with my girlies till well…until 3 this morning and am now suffering from a major hangover! Luckily I have my sheep onesie and lots of sugary foods to help me through the day! Anyways on with the story…**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: ****Lupinesence**

* * *

Harry frowned as he stared at the pair of girls opposite, it was his second day and after breakfast Molly had appeared to tell him that newbie or not he had to take part in Sport lessons just like the other children. This rule was what had led him to a medium sized gym which strongly reminded him of high school.

The floor wasn't quite made of wood but it wasn't really anything else either, all around the floor in different coloured paints were the outlines of different courts: Basketball, Netball etc. The two main walls that faced opposite each other held a basketball hoop complete with back board and wooden benches were pressed against the wall to keep them out the way until they were needed.

Harry had quickly gotten changed in a room just off the hall before entering again, this time however it wasn't empty. While harry was stuck wearing a spare pair of shorts and a long T-shirt these three girls obviously had made arrangements for their own outfits. Harry immediately recognised the dark skinned girl and the blonde as being lions after they had sat down at the table as he vacated it, he couldn't quite remember what they had been speaking of but he was certain the blondes name began with L. The other girl however was a mystery.

All two lions were wearing matching outfits of a neon coloured sports bra with black lycra shorts and trainers the same colours as their tops but while the blonde's outfit was pink, the dark skinned girls was blue. The ebony haired girl opposite them couldn't have been more different, she wore a pair of designer sweatpants and what looked like a yoga top while her trainers were a pristine white that showed they were obviously brand new and judging by the rest of her outfit Harry would bet they were top of the range.

However one thing was similar between all three girls, the protruding bones, paper thin skin and dark shadowed eyes. The three were obviously underweight and Harry could have counted the ribs on all three if the Ebony haired girl hadn't been wearing a long top. As Harry approached their voices grew louder and it was obvious they were arguing and had been for a while as none of them noticed his presence.

"God Parvati why don't you go eat a Burger!" The blondes glare darkened as the unknown girl spoke to her friend whose eyes turned to ice.

"Shut it snake face just because you wish you looked as good as us!" Both lions linked arms after Lavenders remark and raised their noses at the other girl. Now he was closer Harry recognised her as the girl who always seemed to be hanging off of a platinum blonde boys arm, Ron had told him her name was Pansy. Said Girl suddenly leapt at Lavender's throat as the blonde placed a slim hand on her slender hip and smirked at her in challenge. Harry moved quickly and grabbed Pansy around the waist to keep her from clawing the other girls, he winced as he felt how delicate the bones under his hand felt as if they would snap if he held her too tightly.

All four members froze however as another patient appeared, she was a typical unfortunate teenager, greasy hair with split ends, acne, a large nose and forehead and giant horn rimmed glasses which gave her a freakish resemblance to an owl. The thing that separated her from any other teenager harry had ever seen was the fact that she was covered head to toe in what looked like talcum powder, her hair, skin and clothes had all taken on a weird white appearance. Pansy used this as a distraction and quickly broke free of Harry's arm but this time she didn't go for the blonde but for the new comer, Harry blinked as the two other girls flanked her one either side the three showing a united image before Lavender took a step forward into the grey girls personal space.

"Why if it isn't miserable moaning Myrtle," Harry frowned at Lavenders taunting voice as the new girls eyes began to glisten, "Can't find a toilet to go snivel in?"

Pansy laughed at the remark and stepped up beside her blocking Myrtles escape but her voice was full of cruelty not laughter, "Oh please her face is enough to make a toilet be sick. That's if it didn't choke on her greasy face first!"

Parvati giggled also stepping forward and cutting off another exit route scrunched up her nose in revulsion before pretending to gag, just as Harry was about to do something, anything, to stop this, another voice cut across the air.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The rooms residents spun round to see Hermione and a well-built male standing by the door. Hermione frowned at the scene obviously being the one who had shouted, the three girls went to talk back but a look from the tall red head next to her had them rushing to the changing rooms whispering. Myrtle spun round before Harry could touch her arm in reassurance and fled from the room Hermione following quickly after. The other boy walked towards Harry and stuck out a hand.

"Hi, I'm George. Let me show you round." Harry frowned remembering what Ron had told him about this particular Weasley.


	4. Gred and Forge

**Hi *Waves* who watched the Eurovision last night? Omg loved it just like I do every year! Congratulations Austria! Also I now have a twitter account: BrooklynAngelxx this will be updated often with new story ideas, sneak peeks and currunt stories in the works, Followers welcome and feel free to send me questions or ask about things on it - :) **

**On with the Story –**

* * *

"Hi, I'm George. Let me show you round." Harry frowned remembering what Ron had told him about this particular Weasley. The night before after returning to the room that Harry and Ron shared, Ron had filled the silence with talk of his 'Family.' There was of course Ginny with the attention disorder but there was also 4 other boys known as Weasley, the eldest of these was called Bill, Bill suffered from Kleptomania the same as Neville but on a much bigger scale, it had gotten bad enough that this was his last chance before he was placed under a jail sentence.

The second eldest was called Charlie and was a Pyromaniac and Arsonist, he wouldn't have been caught if a gas line hadn't been faulty, and Charlie had escaped with his life but suffered horrific burns to his arms. Then there was Percy. He was apparently the most normal in the clan only suffering from OCD, he was due to be released soon. If Percy was the most normal then Fred was definitely the most damaged. He had originally been a twin and his brother was called George, the two were orphaned at an early age and depended on each other to survive before being taken into an orphanage.

The two had been as thick of thieves so when one day Fred returned back to the Orphanage by himself after being caught in a thunder storm all the staff immediately panicked and assumed the worst, their assumptions were unfortunately correct, they had been playing in the ruins when the storm struck and the wall had fallen crushing and killing George while Fred stood by helpless.

A few days was all it took for the staff to start noticing the odd actions of the remaining twin, it started as talking to himself or pretending his brother was in the room and moved on to making sure George had a placemat set and his washing was done, it grew worse until one day the matron caught one of the younger children in tears claiming to have seen Georges ghost, after trying to calm the child and failing the matron had went to tell Fred off for his prank only to fill with Horror after a short talk with the boy. Fred didn't just believe his twin was still alive, sometimes he became his twin, it was too much for the small orphanage and he had been sent here. Knowing this information Harry was hesitant to follow the boy but a look of hurt in the other boys eyes had him nodding.

"Good! Come on then Harry!" The ginger grabbed Harry's hand and started to run through the corridors naming different things as they passed by different doors until they suddenly stopped at the Garden. Finally letting go of the younger boys hand the older gestured for him to go first with an extravagant bow. Harry smiled and entered the small garden before sitting on a bench with the ginger next to him. "So Harry Fred tells me you're mute hmm?" at the other boys nod 'George' continued. "That's a shame it would be nice to talk to someone other than Freddie boy."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment before the Ginger turned to look at Harry before gasping and holding a hand to his heart in shock. "God Harry! Don't sneak up on people mate I nearly shit me self then, Bloody Hell." Harry nodded slowly before a loud scream was heard, Harry jumped to his feet and glanced back to see if the Ginger was following only to see him sitting talking to the mid-air, frowning Harry left him and headed towards where he could hear shouts only to come upon another red head but this one was female lying half on the floor and seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument with Hermione Granger who had bleeding knuckles.

* * *

Earlier –

When Hermione had first stepped into the gym after hearing shouting all she could focus on was Harry, the clothes he had been leant showed off his muscular limbs and her shout came out louder then she expected as she tried to distract herself. As she followed Myrtle from the room she couldn't help but feel jealous when Fred offered to show the other boy around as well as slightly nervous, she knew Fred was in his Forge persona as the rest of the patients called it and was worried he might end up scaring Harry away.

She was still worried after Myrtle had stopped crying and had left to her room so she decided to head to the Rec Room to see if he was there, harry wasn't but someone was. Ginny. The two still hadn't been speaking when they went to bed and judging by the look Ginny had just shot her Hermione knew that this argument was going to be a lot harder to get over.

"Are you here to say sorry?" Ginny asked with a smug look on her face, Hermione simply scoffed before moving further into the room and towards one of the windows. She heard rather then saw Ginny growl in her direction and refused to even acknowledge it, she had just managed to catch sight of Dark ebony hair and a red shade much the same colour as the girl she was with, smiling she went to turn but was stopped by a hand knotting itself in her hair. "I said are you here to say sorry bitch!"

Hermione whimpered as her hands reached behind her and her nails scratched deeply into the shorter girls hands. With a screech Ginny let go and Hermione spun in a circle fist a head of her body until it connected with the other girls cheek sending her flying to the floor with a scream, a couple of minutes later Harry came bursting through the door.


	5. Arguments Galore

**Heyyyy so I started a new diet to slim down for summer and pretty much all my time is now spent Exercising hence the weird posting time….anything new with yous?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

Hermione whimpered as her hands reached behind her and her nails scratched deeply into the shorter girls hands. With a screech Ginny let go and Hermione spun in a circle fist moving ahead of her body until it connected with the other girls cheek sending her flying to the floor with a scream, a couple of minutes later Harry came bursting through the door.

* * *

Harry glanced between Ginny and Ron who shot him equally menacing glares before they began arguing, Harry sighed before sitting down on a nearby table happy to watch the two 'siblings' bicker, it had been 3 days since he had walked in on Ginny and Hermione arguing and he had finally reached the point where he wasn't surprised by anything anymore, Tonks, a young care assistant with fiery red hair, had quickly broke the two up before Harry had to intervene.

Since then he hadn't seen Hermione but Ginny always seemed to appear in his vicinity, unlike a handful of others however Ginny seemed quite happy with his inability to communicate and preferred to talk for both of them rather then read any notes Harry wrote during their conversations, eventually he had gave up and now just allowed her to prattle on. Even though he barely knew the girl, he longed to talk to Hermione.

In the short conversation they had in the library she had shown herself to be caring and curious, two traits which Harry himself had and loved seeing in those around him. He frowned as he thought back at the drawing he had given her. Had she been embarrassed and thought him weird? He didn't get to dwell on this thought for long because said girl entered the room with a bang.

Both Weasley's also turned to look at the door as it hit off the wall and almost seamlessly Ginny switched from arguing with her brother to arguing with the Brunette who retorted just as quickly, with an annoyed groan Ron sat down in the chair beside him to watch the event unfold.

"YOU! Myrtle crying again now!" Hermione shouted as Harry frowned, he had seen Myrtle only a handful of times and the girl always seemed to be in tears for one reason or another, he had grown to accept it apparently Hermione would not stand for it and wanted an explanation from the red head.

God, it's just Moaning Myrtle get over it, besides if it wasn't me it would be someone else who might have been a lot more nasty," The smug look on Ginny's face told the full room that she doubted it. It was true, in the 5 days Harry had been here the girl had offered only the most vicious comebacks to those who got in her way, even Parvati and Lavender avoided the girl. The only person who Harry saw as having a chance of winning an argument against her was the snake, Pansy, who was well known for her sharp tongue and vicious humour.

"No they wouldn't and you know it! You're the biggest bitch going!" Hermione exclaimed in annoyance. She had obviously had the same thought as Harry, beside him Ron drew in a breath.

"Believe me, _Mione_, I could be a lot worse…" Ginny's eyes narrowed as Hermione's widened in disbelief before she glared at the shorter girl. Harry frowned at the thought of what could happen if Ginny went after the bookworm, from the other chair Ron looked ready to pass out from lack of air as his eyes darted from one girl to the next.

"I'd like to see you do your worst, _Ginevra_,"Harry rose partly from his seat as Ginny's eyes seemed to flash red and Hermione took a menacing step forward, he was sure he was about to see a repeat of a few days earlier except this time without the intervention. Remebering just what he had walked in on he took his seat again knowing Hermione could handle herself despite being slight.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" In the time it took to blink Ginny had lunged for the other girl who backed away, however none of this made a difference as Ron had already stood and wrapped an arm around his 'sisters' waist and was currently keeping her squirming and kicking body in place, Harry also stood but moved next to Hermione just in case the girl got free after all. Hermione shot him a grateful look and he couldn't help but smile back. Ginny seemed able to spark anger in anyone even the kind hearted bookworm he first met in the library.

Ginny finally fought herself to exhaustion and Ron slowly let go but didn't move away, both Harry and Hermione eyed her wearily and she straightened out her clothes and top before shooting Ron a glare of dislike and she headed for the far side of the room, halfway there she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I was meant to tell you last week in case you wanted to cancel, it's too late now like, but anyways your Mothers visiting tomorrow."

Hermione's face paled and she quickly left the room, Ginny sat down on one of the long sofa's ignoring the look of disappointment Ron was giving her, Harry tapped the taller boys shoulder and pointed from Ginny to the now empty spot where Hermione stood and then to the door, Ron simply shook his head, "That's a long story mate. Let's go find Neville." With that the other boy left and Harry shot one last glance at the red head who sat at the end of the room seeing one tear slip down her face before he too followed Ron leaving the crying girl alone.


	6. Mirror Mirror, On the Wall

**Ahh don't know why this took so long for me to update i am sooooo soooo sorry :) enjoy anyways**

* * *

Hermione frowned at the girl sitting opposite her; both she and Ginny had been forced into isolation after yet another argument. Now she was exhausted, the stiff position made her back hurt. Eventually they were allowed to return to their own room. Neither had spoken a word when there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, dear, you have a visitor." Molly quickly waved the woman into the room before leaving to investigate the loud crys coming a couple of corridors away. Ginny smirked as a tall brunette woman walked in and approached the older girl.

"Was there something you wanted, bitch?" Hermione snarled.

Her mother simply frowned at the stubborn girl taking in the baggy top and leggings before moving over to the dressing table that was set next to Ginny's bed. and running her fingers over the many delicate objects "Don't be so unladylike Hermione, what beautiful jewellery this is. Such fine taste."

From her bed Ginny smiled and moved closer before gesturing that Mrs Granger could use her bed as a seat. "Thank you miss. I just love pretty things." Janes eyes lit up with joy a the girls words and the two began to natter about fashion leaving Hermione to stare on in hatred. Minutes trickled by and still neither paid her any attention.

Finally Hermione snapped. "Will you both just shut up!"

The pair jumped before glaring at her in sync, Hermione scoffed at how similar they looked, her mother rose to her feet before heading towards the door, "If you aren't going to be civil I shan't visit Hermione. Ginny, dear could you possibly show me the way out."

With a smile Ginny began to lead the way smirking at the rooms other occupant.

As soon as the door shut, Hermione stood and swung an arm at the jewellery knocking it to the floor. Seeing the trinkets go flying filled her with joy and she grabbed her roomates mirror off the wall causing it to shatter as she slammed it against the bed post, she continued this way for a while before sighing and giving up, slowly she rose to her feet and replaced the dressing tables contents as it had been before.

She was about to move back to her own bed when the glint caught her eye. Reaching out her finger caught the edge of a piece of glass causing a small dot of blood to appear, smiling the girl let out a breathe before placing the edge on her arm and making to quick shallow cut causing her to relax and close her eyes in relief.

She was just about to bring it down again when she heard the footsteps coming closer. Jumping up she ran to the broken mirror before pushing it all into a pile and pushing it under Ginny's bed.

* * *

Harry frowned and stopped once again in the corridor.

No he could do this.

He began to move slowly forward again; after Tonks had left he had sat quietly in the room until he heard some commotion outside and had decided to investigate.

A tall brunette woman stood gossiping with Ginny, but what drew his attention was her eyes, the exact colour and shape of Hermione' must have been her mother, that didn't explain why she was with Ginny though, a few seconds later he had his answer.

"I am so sorry Ginny darling. It must be dreadful having to share a room with my daughter, she was never like i was as a child, i blame her father giving her those _books_."

Ginny practically melted at the attention, "Its fine, Mrs Granger, maybe I can get her interested in my stuff?"

"oh don't bother," the older woman scoffed, "I've tried trust me but you saw how she just was, too much like her father I say and call me Jane darling, please"

Harry frowned at the two females as they walked off before a loud bang had him heading towards Hermione's room.

He simply couldn't understand it. How could anyone call Hermione a bore? Especially her own mother. The very though was outrageous. The few conversations he had with the girl had been both intelligent and amusing.

Finally he reached the door. He just wanted to make sure she was okay that's all, the loud bang had scared him more then he realized.

Summing up his courage he finally pushed it open, Hermione sat on her bed, cheeks flushing red and breathless, he was just about to leave now reassured she was fine, when he noticed the guilt in her eyes which were currently switching between him and…under Ginny's bed?

Curious he bent down and was looking at the broken glass before the word don't had left her lips.

Turning he cocked his head to the side in obvious confusion before gesturing to the glass

"I broke it… I didn't mean to… their going to move me away aren't they?" She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest when a tinkling sound had her opening them again. Harry had removed his outer jacket and was now placing each piece on top of the fabric one by one before wrapping the full thing up and placing it in the trash bag so the silver colour was hidden from view.

Happy with his work he smiled and gestured at the top of his wrist with a finger as if pointing to a watch face, like magic Molly appeared at the door and collected the rubbish bag for her cart before shooting the teenagers a look."You know you aren't allowed a boy in your room Mione... but I will let you off this once. So no naughty business!"

With that she bustled away leaving two blushing teens in her wake.

"Thankyou, you don't get how much this means." She stood before moving closer so she was face to face with him, "really, thankyou." She had just begun to lean forward to hug him when with a yell Ginny came storming in Hermione quickly moved back to the bed while Harry stood still frozen.

A few awkward seconds later the silence was shattered.

"WHERES MY MIRROR! You broke it didn't you! You cow! how dare you, you slut!" Harry unfroze and stepped in front of the red head before she could attack the book worm gesturing from himself to the space on the wall and back, eventually Ginny calmed down enough to work out what he was trying to say," you broke it…why?"

All the anger had fled now that Hermione was out of the picture a fact which made said girl roll her eyes, seeing Harry looking around in vain she grabbed a crumpled piece of paper of the bed and passed it to the boy who scribbled **_'accident' _**Ginny sent him a smile before pulling him into a hug, Harry tensed at the contact before relaxing when she let go and left but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was about to sigh in relief when she saw Harry's eyes filled with anger as he stared at the piece of paper he had been handed, recognizing immediately his own writing. His hands began to shake and the paper dropped to the floor as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Harry? I'm sorry I didn't mean to … I was just curious…that's all…harry," she reached out to prod him when his vibrant green eyes flashed open and a hand grabbed each wrist tightly, stopping her from moving, "Harry you're hurting me…" His hands had caught the shallow lines and they began to sting at the pressure.

Frowning the boy glanced from her watering eyes to her still held wrists before letting go quickly and backing away slowly opening and closing his mouth, " I…I…I…" with that he spun and fled from the room leaving a crying Hermione standing alone wondering if her ears had deceived her.


End file.
